The First Caravan
by Angelic Sword
Summary: The Miasma has come, enveloping the world in its poison. In this new world of mystery, the first carvans must come forth from each town-or whatever is left of them. The carvan from Rebena Te Ra sets off to preserve the world, venturing through unfamiliar lands to fulfill their duty, all while trying to preserve their own lives.
1. Chapter 1:The Miasma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crystal Chronicles, or anything Final Fantasy**

**Special thanks to The Trinity Tree for beta-ing this chapter.**

The First Caravan

Chapter 1: The Miasma

Everything had happened so suddenly. A meteor had fallen from the sky, and the next thing anyone knew a cloud covered the land. It came rolling from the north towards Rebena Te Ra, people running in fear. Then as it reached the city, they gasped in awe as the poison, thus known as miasma, went around the city, a mysterious barrier protecting them. In the plaza the crystal glowed with an intense light, and it was realized that the crystal had protected them from the evil miasma.

Then horror struck as they remembered the loved-ones outside of the city. King Kolka and Princess Tilika went into a depression as they realized the crystal capital was one of the only cities that was protected due to the fact that little cities housed a crystal, heroes and friends to the royal family in the village to the west had been infected with miasma.

With the miasma came a large outbreak of monsters, and guards were kept busy around the clock.

The wise Yukes of the city studied old records, and found that ancient scholars had prophesied the current events. The records told of visions of how the world could be saved, and a drawing of a chalice with a crystal attached to the top was found. It was said that the chalice was used to gather myrrh, and the myrrh would replenish the power of the crystals.

King Kolka immediately ordered the construction of the chalice, and it was made within the day. A suitable crystal was found from their store of crystals, and King Kolka knew he would have to find brave souls to search for the myrrh.

He gathered all his volunteers from the city and hand selected eight individuals. There would be a male and female of every race, and they would set off on a caravan the next day. And on the next morning they would start their journey.

: :

"Don't be afraid, we are all proud of you." A Selkic man said as eight people stood in front of the crystal. Some of them were looking at the ground, contemplating their duty. Others were staring straight ahead; realizing the life of the city was upon their shoulders.

King Kolka walked forward with his twenty-year-old daughter by his side. "I thank you all for helping your city; you are heroes to us all. I feel memories are important, and I wish for you to take and record your journey in this." He handed them a large, oversized book. "I bid you farewell, and good-luck to you all. May you live and prosper." With his words the eight people headed toward the entrance to town. The Lilty male hopped into the driver's seat and snapped the reigns, and with three people walking on each side and the female Clavat sitting on the backseat, they headed off.

: :

The caravan walked in silence, not sure what to say if they said anything. Jeff, the Lilty in the driver's seat, was the blacksmith's son. The eighteen-year-old was cloaked in red, and wore a red horned helm that slightly covered his eyes.

The Clavat who was sitting on the backseat was named Miranda, and the eighteen-year-old had light blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and onto her snow-white coat. She sat and fiddled with her deep red scarf, her legs swinging idly. She was the tailor's daughter.

A female Selkie walked next to the papaopamus, comfortable by it being the rancher's daughter. Her name was Kirsten, her long blue hair swaying as she walked. She was nineteen and wore orange clothing with black shorts beneath her skirt.

Opposite of her was Jake, the Clavat farmer's sixteen-year-old son. He wore a black headband, barely showing beneath his long red bangs. He had on green clothing, baggy green shorts hanging over his bare legs.

At the back of the caravan trying to make conversation with Miranda was Cindy, Jeff's younger sister. The seventeen-year-old Lilty wore a large green and pink cap on her head and her basic clothing was of pale earth tones.

Not paying attention to the road at all was Alexander the Yuke, who preferred to go by just that. He was studying a copy of the prophecy and its instructions. The alchemist's twenty-year-old son was cloaked in purple and white, and his one-horned helm covered his eyes, making some wonder how he could read at all without trouble.

Joshua was leaning against the side of the caravan; the Selkie perched on the ledge of a wooden board. He wore a blood red bandana over his light purple hair, and his black shorts contrasting with his cream tunic. He was twenty-three and the merchant's son, and found himself to be very good at fishing.

Rose was accompanying Alexander, the daughter of the miller furiously going over the old texts. The twenty-one-year-old Yuke wore white, purple and red clothes, and had a smooth curved helm with an X on either side of the helm for sight.

Eventually Jeff pulled at the reigns, stopping the caravan. "Supper." He said simply. He gathered fallen sticks for a fire, while Joshua and Kirsten started off to get water from the small stream near them, but stopped short. They collapsed to the ground, and everyone rushed over except the Yukes, who watched from a distance. Both Selkies were choking and gagging, and the Lilties pulled them away from the streambed.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked.

"What happened?" Jake worried about the sudden occurrence of illness.

"Miasma." Everyone looked over at Rose. "It's the poison. We have to stay together: none of us can wonder off on our own. We have to be more careful. Jeffery, can you bring the caravan closer to the stream? And we also need to bring the fire closer too." Jeff quickly moved his bundle of sticks closer to the stream, and Cindy brought the wagon over so it would be in reach of the Crystal, which they placed between the fire and the stream.

"We all have different family trades; maybe we could put them to use out here so we can have specific jobs every night." Miranda suggested as she helped Kirsten recover. They would take a while to recover as none of them had ever been exposed to miasma before.

"That's a good idea. I can take care of the papaopamus every day; I don't mind." Kirsten breathed.

"I'm pretty good at fishing; I can fish so we have fresh food every day." Joshua supplied.

"I can make potions to help us with illnesses." Alexander said, a natural medic. "I am also good with making designs for equipment."

"I'll help Kirsten, and I can plant small vegetables and fruits in pots." Jake said.

"I will cook. Making things seems to be my specialty." Rose stated.

"I can mend clothing. And if you bring me special materials I can make accessories for you that have magical effects. I don't promise anything on what they do, I can just make them." Miranda supplied her own idea.

"I can help Jeff; I'm better at making armor then he is." Cindy said, getting a slight scowl from her brother.

"I think we should all help out, even if it doesn't concern our family trades. We're going to be traveling a while." Joshua was breathing normally now, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kirsten stood up and walked easily and gracefully into the wagon and immerged with a small bag and chains used for jewelry. She pulled the knot loose and poured out eight small hexagonal crystals. They were all of different colors, and shone each with an individual light. "I don't feel safe just leaving these in the wagon." Their own chalice crystal glowed gold.

"What else would we do with them?" Cindy said. The crystals were for any surviving villages, for they did not have the great supply of crystals Rebena Te Ra possessed.

"Wear them. Anyone want to help put these on chains?" Miranda stood up immediately, happy for the chance to prove her accessories skills. Cindy took off her steel gloves, ready to help. The Yukes nodded their heads also, while most of the boys shook their heads, saying they weren't sure about handling the Crystals with such unsure hands.

Joshua was able to catch a good number of fish in minutes, and while most of the boys cleaned the fish the others finished putting chains on the Crystals. When the fish were done so were the Crystals. Kirsten gathered the Crystals and made sure they were held well. Then she passed them out. Joshua was given the red Crystal, Alexander the purple Crystal, Jeff an orange Crystal, Jake the green Crystal, Rose a pink Crystal, a yellow Crystal for Cindy, Miranda a white Crystal, and Kirsten held onto the blue Crystal for herself.

"Do you think we will use all of these Crystals?" Jake asked solemnly.

"We better." Kirsten assured.

They eagerly dug into the fish after the long day. After they had cleaned up they grabbed their bedrolls from the wagon. They made a circle around the fire, and as they lay flat on their backs they realized it was the first time they had looked at the sky that night.

"Ah!" They gasped as they saw the moon, or rather what they didn't see of it. The Miasmic mist cloaked the blue moon. The ridges and craters disappeared, and all that could be seen was its faint glow.

"Where has the moon gone?" Miranda breathed.

"It's still there, it's just… covered." Joshua took his gaze off of the moon and looked around at the Miasma threateningly creeping around their chalice's circle. "Maybe we should have a night watch. Each one of us can keep watch for an hour." Joshua was quickly becoming a leader.

"That's a good idea. I'll keep watch first, and we can go around in a clockwise circle." Jeff volunteered, and immediately grabbed his pole-arm ax and set watch.

: :

Six hours later it was Kirsten's turn to keep watch. Cindy had already fallen asleep, and she listened for any sound, her bow at the ready.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes by the stream. She pointed her bow, ready to fire if needed. "Who's there?" She asked in a voice just above a whisper.

There was no answer.

"Come out or die!"

Emerging from behind the tree and bushes ten feet away was a tall figure, barely seen in the dim light. In the quiet Kirsten could hear the distinct sound of a large creature smacking its lips with its tongue.

A chill ran down Kirsten's spine, and softly kicked Joshua awake. "There's something there." She whispered.

He immediately became alert and his hands went to his two twin swords. "I don't know who or what you are, but if you do not leave at once I assure you there will be blood spilt." He spoke loudly, waking the rest of the caravan. They saw weapons drawn, and they grabbed theirs as well.

The shadow of another creature appeared, then another. The tension rose, and everyone felt uneasy.

"This is ludicrous. Kirsten, take a shot. Everyone else be ready." Joshua whispered.

Kirsten released her arrow, and it struck home. A monstrous cry was heard. Three lizard men emerged from the shadows looking hungrily at the caravan.

They were still out of reach of the Crystal, and Kirsten continued to fire arrows from her supply at her waist. They guarded with their shields, and slowly took steps forward.

Cindy took her spear and shoved it into the coals, exposing the embers and lighting the fire.

Bright yellow eyes shone in the light, and suddenly the monsters were around them, ready to swing their swords.

Jake jumped in front of Miranda, who was about to be cut to pieces. He guarded with his shield, and Miranda swung her Katana swiftly through the lizard man's sword arm, disabling it. Kirsten was in the back, protected by the two Yukes as she took well-aimed shots at the monsters. Joshua was swinging his swords skillfully at the lizard man Kirsten had hit at first. It was stuck in one place as it held its shield up timidly in front of it.

Off a few feet were the Lilties cutting up the lizard man from both front and back.

Kirsten took careful aim at the middle lizard man. (The one Joshua was fighting) Her arrow flew quickly through the air and made contact with the fiend's head. It fell dead, and Joshua ran behind another lizard man and shoved both swords through its back. Finally all three were dead as the Lilties finished slicing up their monster.

The caravan sighed in relief as they cleaned their weapons. (All except the Yukes' hammer and racket; Kirsten retrieving her arrows and carefully cleaning them) They sat down and breathed, thinking of how much more of this they would have to go through.

Again they heard rustling in the brush, and Kirsten swiftly aimed her bow in the direction of the noise.

"Please! Please don't shoot!" A Moogle fluttered into view. He was oddly dressed, and looked flabbergasted. "My name is Stilzkin! I was journeying back to this area when all of a sudden this awful Miasma appeared! Do you know anything?"

"Stilzkin!" Cindy yelled, embracing the Moogle in a huge hug.

"Ah-hello-to-you-too-Cindy…" Stilzkin choked out.

"Where have you been?" She said, releasing the Moogle.

"Ah, that is a story for another time. Now, can anyone tell me what has happened?"

"We are not positive. I'm sure you saw the meteor: it was large enough. The Miasma came in a large rolling cloud; you probably witnessed that too. What is strange is that the events were prophesied long ago. That is why we are here on this caravan. We are to alert other surviving towns of how we are to fight against the Miasma, and how to construct a chalice, while on our own journey to protect Rebena Te Ra." Alexander said in a voice deeper than normal for Yukes.

"I see. I will help in any way I can. You see; I have been to just about every town-"

"Do you know how many of them housed a Crystal?" Jake asked desperately.

"Hmmm… I do not remember exactly. Why are the crystal's important? I thought they were just used for sort of monuments."

"They were before the Miasma. Now they are the only thing that keeps the Miasma at bay. But… you don't seem to be affected by it, Stilzkin." Kirsten surveyed.

"Huh? I-I suppose you're right, but what does that mean?"

"Not sure. The monsters aren't affected by it either." Kirsten furrowed her brow.

"But it has a devastating effect of people, even lethal. These two here could barely stand a second of it before they started choking on the air." Rose gestured to Joshua and Kirsten.

"The moon, it's gone. The poison has covered it." Miranda stated glumly. "The moon was considered evil, and now the miasma has covered it. It's even more evil than the blood moon!"

The Yukes seemed stunned at her analysis. "What did you say?" They said in unison.

"The miasma is more evil than the moon…"

"Why? What's wrong with what she just said?" Jeff asked.

"It's just that… around two decades ago the world was almost brought to oblivion due to the Lunites, or the moon touched. The crystals were opposite to the moon, bringing light to the world. Now, according to Miranda's hypothesis, the Miasma is an even greater evil than the moon; it would only make sense that crystals would protect us. But… the miasma has only just come… what else will this fiendish poison bring?" Rose inquired.

"Death. It has brought death through the large outbreak of fiends, and its very presence has been the cause of many deaths…" Joshua said.

"Stilzkin." Alexander said. "Go back to Rebena Te Ra. Tell King Kolka you need a dozen copies of the crystal chalice. Once you get them, head out and deliver them to any town you know of and tell them to construct one as soon as they can. We will need to meet with them when we pass through their town."

"If that is how I may help, I will. Good-bye and good-luck, I will arrive there by morning." And with that Stilzkin fluttered off.

"Come on. We're already up, we have a fire going, and it will be dawn in a few hours. We eat, then we head off, and we don't stop unless absolutely necessary. Alexander, I believe you had a ring of fire. Could you and Rose cook while we're moving so we don't waste time?" The Yukes nodded. "We should also travel at night too. We can take shifts sleeping and driving. At least two people can sleep at once, maybe more if some of us can manage to get on the roof." Joshua planned. Everyone knew the reason for his sudden need to rush everything. One minute would be all it took for the miasma to kill off an entire city. They could not waste a second. "Kirsten, I'm sure you can get on the roof, right?" She gave a tired nod. "Alright then. As for the sleep schedule, Kirsten will sleep first, then Cindy, Miranda, Jake, Rose, Jeff, Alexander, then me. That OK with everyone?" They nodded for confirmation. "Then let's get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Chapter 2: What has been done

Kirsten sat in the middle of the arched roof, tired but with too many thoughts floating around in her head to sleep. They had broken camp and had just started off. Dawn was approaching, the sky on the horizon turning pale orange and gold tones beneath the miasma.

Kirsten had never longed to see the stars as much as she did now. As she sat there a familiar song, Sound of the Wind, came to mind. She began to hum the tune, remembering how her grandmother had taught her this song. It never meant so much to her as it did now.

-:-

They were only a quarter of a mile from the village where their heroes had lived, and to them that was what they were and would always be: heroes.

Here they gritted themselves as they came upon the Conall Curach. The village was poorly located, as monsters had swept over the land a years before, but the residents staying to protect what had always been their home.

They would have to proceed through the swamp to get to the village, where they were to investigate for any survivors at every place where they had know to be a town or village. Everyone was awake now; Kirsten and Alexander were on the roof with bow and fire ring in hand while Rose carefully drove into the swamp. Jake, Miranda, Cindy and Jeff were at the four corners of the wagon; Joshua leading them through with swords held offensively in front of him.

He grimaced as they splashed through a puddle turned a sickening purple with miasma.

An arrow flew overhead and he watched it fly into a purple bomb creature, electricity flowing through its body. It snarled as the arrow struck it, growing large and looking angrier.

Jake ran forward, the others staying at their posts as instructed and Cindy following behind, slower because of her short legs and heavier armor. He cut into the bomb, leaving an X where it had been cut and sliced again. He pulled his sword arm back to stab the fiend. Suddenly a large lightning bolt struck him, causing him to yell out in pain as electricity surged through his body, ripping him apart as it entered and left his body. He fell to his knees paralyzed, looking the bomb straight in the eye.

Cindy ran forward and stubbed her lance into the bomb and flung it into a nearby large foot-deep puddle, common to the marsh. It let out a sort of cry that resembled a groan and suddenly exploded, leaving behind a glowing green orb.

Miranda brought the magicite back to Rose while Cindy brought Jake over to the wagon, who was still shaking with the influence of electricity.

Rose healed his wounds, but would not spare him the pain of being temporarily paralyzed. He jerked as the electricity set off muscle spasms as he was placed on the back seat to recover.

"Are you going to be okay?" Miranda asked with worry in her voice. She wondered whether this would be too much for them.

"I'll-I'll be fine. Just make sure–ah!-that everyone keeps their distance from the-arg!- bombs." Miranda nodded; slightly disturbed by the way the electricity jerked his body around as he sat there leaning against the wall of the wagon.

Kirsten shot another arrow, soon catching fire as Alexander fueled it with the magic. A loud squeak was heard as the Mu it had struck fell dead.

Alexander frowned deeply under his helm. There were far more monsters now than ever before.

They stopped as they came to an area where a recent flood had washed out the worn and rotted bridges. The purple water rippled as a few raindrops fell from the sky. Little islands of dirt rose out of the water and dotted the lake-sized part of the marsh.

"There's no other way across. I'll lead." Joshua stepped into the water, walking slowly through the mud, the rest of the caravan following behind.

They reached the middle of the shallow lake, the water reaching up to their knees. The Lilties, due to their short stature and armor, were sitting on the back seat. Jake, who had by now recovered, was trudging alongside the others cautiously.

Joshua stumbled as something beneath his foot moved. Through the miasmic water something dark stirred and could be seen moving through it. It swam up further, and a flan emerged, its gelatin-like purple/black body slightly translucent, a dark force surging through it. Suddenly dark flans slunk up out of nowhere, dotting the lake. Jake grimaced, hoping they would be able to take on the ambush with what little experience they had.

The first opened its mouth wide to show something resembling teeth and hissed loudly at them.

Joshua let out a low growl as he glanced around nervously. Miranda came sloshing up to the front, only to be stopped by Joshua. "Wait." He spoke without taking his eyes off the flans. "We can't do anything to them. Alexander. Show me what your fire can do."

He gave a slight nod, then quickly released a burst of flames upon the nearest flan. It died instantly, melting to the ground.

The flans were enraged, and one of the closer ones prepared an attack. Joshua saw who it was aiming for and moved as quickly as he could through the water and mud.

A gravity consumed Miranda, pinning her to the ground, beneath the water. Joshua and Jake ran over to her as fast as they could, grabbing her arms and trying to keep her above and breathing. They struggled to keep her above it, and she was yelling out in pain as her arms were on the verge of being pulled out of their sockets. Just then the gravity wore off, and they fell back into the mud. She gasped for breath while Kirsten and Alexander picked off the out-of-reach flans with fire arrows one by one, Kirsten surprised at how much she had misjudged them.

One suddenly popped up beside a kneeling form of Miranda, only to be stabbed through by Jeff's pole-arm. Miranda looked up at him with frightened eyes, receiving a grim nod. Things would only get worse from here.

They finally reached 'dry' ground, giving themselves a moment to dry off. When they looked up their faces darkened as they saw the burnt debris of homes. Half of a structure remained, perhaps saved by the rain.

'Yuri… Meeth… Alhanalem… Chelinka… Dead… were they really dead? Killed by the miasma? Their heroes… were they really gone?' These thoughts ran through all of their minds. The dark clouds added to the mood, and the rain making them more miserable. They began to wonder how much they could do to stop this madness.

They continued on, walking past a large plot of burnt land and up to the half-structure.

"Ha! Harah!" The caravan looked over and saw a woman about the age of Princess Tilika finishing off a bomb. It was sent flying and exploded the second it hit the ground. The woman was a Clavat with long blonde hair and held a copper sword by her side. A pendent with a green crystal at its center was hung about her neck. The caravan's eyes lightened as they saw that at least Chelinka survived. And if she survived, it was possible for the others to have also.

For the first time she noticed the presence of the caravan. "Who are you?"

Joshua stepped forward. "My name is Joshua. We are the caravan from Rebena Te Ra, sent by King Kolka to gather myrrh and warn other surviving cities of how to protect ourselves from the miasma. What about you, Lady Chelinka? What has happened here?"

"Tragedy…The fire, it started over there, for reasons I cannot identify, and the flames leaped over here. But the fires, they didn't hurt us whatsoever. No, everyone died because of this…" She looked scornfully at the ground, but her gaze became slightly friendlier, although still solemn, as it lay upon the caravan. Their hearts sunk once again as their hopes were crushed in an instant, confirming their fears.

"It's… miasma." Miranda supplied hesitantly, barely able to spit out the word. She was now standing next to Joshua, the rest of the caravan joining them. Meanwhile Kirsten and Alexander were paying little attention to Chelinka, and instead watching for any movement around them, having become paranoid due to recent events.

"Yes... What can you tell me about it?"

Rose spoke up. "It appears to be a poisonous mist in which is lethal to people; monsters and moogles immune."

"I can see that, but how do we protect ourselves from it? Crystals are one thing, but how did it come about? I… know these questions may be unanswered, but if you know I would like an answer."

"The meteor that fell two days previous seems to have a connection with the miasma, but no one can be sure. These events were prophesied, and they gave us specific instructions. We were to construct a crystal chalice," She paused to let her see the chalice sitting inside the wagon. "And with it we are to gather myrrh. We do not know exactly where to find the myrrh; our first job is to inform the other remaining cities of the duty we are to fulfill."

"Myrrh? Hmmm… I'd like to show you something, perhaps it could help." She started to lead them off, but they were stopped short.

The ground shook as a large roar rang out across the marsh. Startled, everyone searched for the source of the sound.

They looked up to see a massive four-winged dragon descending upon them. At the sight the papaomus turned around, and they let him do so. Rose stopped in the small clearing near the ashes and everyone jumped off the wagon with crystal chalice in hand.

The crimson dragon fell upon the earth, causing the ground to shake once more.

Kirsten, Jeff and Jake stayed by the wagon. "We have to protect the wagon!" They yelled.

"Forget about the wagon, I'll take care of it! Just get rid of that thing!" Chelinka cried, taking a position by the papaomus.

They nodded and ran into the fray, the battle just now beginning.

The dragon lunged at the Lilties in front of him, fangs bared. Cindy guarded with her spear, getting it caught between its teeth. It pulled its head back, bringing Cindy with it as she held tight to the spear of her great-grandmother.

It started to shake its head, and Cindy had none of that. With one hand she held onto one of its sharp teeth, and with the other she dislodged her spear and twirled it to increase the power and speed of her blow. It caught fire as Alexander cast his spell from below, and she thrust it into the dragon's eye.

After a howl of pain it lowered to the ground and Cindy hopped off, her brother giving her a high five.

It growled, blood seeping out of its eye. It slammed its claw into the ground where the Lilties stood, barely missing the two.

Eight people were scuttling around the Dragon, making it frustrated. It reared up on its hind legs, and started waving its wings as fast as it could. Everyone was sent to the edge of the crystal's barrier, except Jake, who was just behind the dragon. He stabbed its long tail, and as soon as he pulled his sword from the beast the attention was on him.

It bared its teeth, and swung its head back to attack Jake. It froze in mid-attack, wisps of cold coming off its iced-over body. Rose had cast blizzard, using a magicite they had found from one of the Dark Flans, giving everyone an opportunity to pound on the beast.

Everyone moved to the front of the Dragon and started slicing away at its chest. Joshua started swinging his swords wildly, catching fire as Alexander once again cast his magic, extending over a larger range, the metal weapons blazing.

Cindy smirked, and used her spear to launch herself upwards, and down vertically into the Dragon's chest, while Jeff cut into the beast with his halberd.

Suddenly it broke free from its ice encasement. Breathing deeply it exhaled a huge breath so foul it was like acid, pain stressing over the caravan.

"Rela Crystal!" Chelinka shouted from behind, magical crystals appearing around the zombie Dragon, causing a great deal of damage. It howled in pain, then turned its attention to Chelinka. It reared up to attack, inhaling.

"No!" Joshua yelled, running in front of her. The dragon exhaled, Joshua turning to stone where he stood.

"Joshua!" Kirsten gasped. The dragon crashed its fist into Joshua, shattering the stone form of him.

"No..." Miranda stood, stunned.

Dead. Joshua... was dead...

The caravan stood in shock. Had they already lost one of the caravanners? Was it so easy to be killed on this journey?

They had little time to contemplate things as the dragon started to viciously flap its wings, pushing the caravan back.

They growled in rage, not about to let his death go in vain. The caravan hacked through the beast, while Kirsten and Alexander took out its other eye.

The fiend did not live long, as Chelinka used more of her magic to encase the dragon in a holy crystal. Jeff helped propel his sister into a dragoon leap; the added force shattering the crystal, her lance sticking into the dragon's upper back. The dragon let out a ferocious roar, falling dead.

Cindy grimly pulled her bloodied lance from its back, jumping from it to the rest of her caravan.

They looked into each other's eyes. Some held sorrow for their fallen comrade. Others eyes held fear, now realizing the extreme dangers their duty imparted upon them. Some would not make it out unscathed, if at all.

Chelinka looked at the grieving caravan, her face clouded with anguish. "If... you would come with me..." She walked off with the caravan following slowly behind. When they came into the clearing though, they all gasped in shock and amazement.

There stood a magnificent and glorious tree, emitting a pure glow that held the essence of a holy power. Its green and blue branches folded into each other like an angel's wings, the tips of the two highest branches meeting at a point.

The caravan stood with mouths agape, their eyes wide.

"What... is it?" Rose said in a soft voice. None of them could take their eyes off the spectacle.

Chelinka turned. "I do not know. But... when the miasma came, it appeared as almost a response to it. And..." She looked at the tree. "I can feel Yuri here."

The caravan took their eyes from the tree and turned to her. "...What?" Kirsten asked with slight shock in her voice.

"I can feel Yuri. The others too. Like when the Miasma took them, this tree was able to preserve them in some way. I-" Suddenly the crystal on her pendent began to glow brilliantly.

"Lady Chelinka?" Jake exclaimed, looking for an explanation.

She closed her eyes. "Yuri's calling to me. He's lending me what's left of his power. He's..." She looked up at them. "I know what I need to do. I have no other choice, so don't try to stop me." She closed her eyes once more, her crystal glowing with an intense and brilliant light. She began to hover slightly off the ground. She herself began to glow, the clearing filling with a bright white light.

"LADY CHELINKA!" Alexander yelled, realizing what she was about to do.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, a blinding light engulfing the area. The caravan held their hands in front of their eyes against the light.

When they opened them, Chelinka was gone, destroying herself at such use of her power. The body of a Selkie male lay in her stead. He slowly opened his eyes, staggering slightly as he stood.

Shock and surprise overtook the caravan. "J-Joshua...!" They were able to choke out from their held breaths.

He looked from each of his fellow caravanners. "I... I'm alive. But... how…? What happened?" He looked for answers, waiting for them to recover from their initial shock.

Finally Miranda was able to speak. "Lady Chelinka... she gave her life to give you yours." She murmured.

Joshua looked down at the sopping ground. Then for the first time he noticed the holy glowing coming from behind him. He turned, and marveled upon the tree. "What... is this?" He turned to his caravan, who shrugged in reply.

"Lady Chelinka said... that it formed in response to the miasma, that the dead from this village have been preserved in this tree." Cindy explained.

Jeff narrowed his eyes in the direction of the tree. "Is that... a pedestal?" He walked forward, inspecting the stone slab at the base of the tree.

Jake brought the chalice forward, looking from it to the tree.

"The tree emits a pronounced holy essence. Go, place the crystal chalice on the pedestal, beneath the holy tree." Rose said.

The Clavat nodded, carefully placing the chalice on the stone slab. The tree flashed for a quick second, as the crystal on the chalice shot a light to the tree in response. A rippling effect moving through the branches toward the tips. When it came to the tips of the branches, a drop of a curious liquid formed on the highest branches. The drop fell into the chalice, a magical barrier holding the deep blue liquid within the chalice.

Each of the caravanners looked upon the tree, then back down to the chalice. Kirsten went forward, carefully lifting the chalice. "So this... is myrrh?" She looked back up to the tree. "This is the Myrrh Tree... created in correspondence with the crystals to keep the miasma at bay." She turned back toward the caravan, the chalice now half filled.

"What do we do now? Do we report back?" Cindy asked.

Joshua turned to them. "No. There is no need. Instead we press forward. Next we go to the Daemon's Court." They all grimaced. The people who resided in the Court were a bloodthirsty people, who had life or death competitions in their large arena, pitting locals against fierce monsters through a lottery. It was a savage place that none were looking forward to going to.

Miranda looked at them. "We have no choice. And we better get going if we're to get to all the cities in time."

They looked at her, sudden realization coming over them. "Let's go." They said in unison.

Quickly they left the place, hastening to find the remaining civilizations.


	3. Chapter 3:Mysteries of Miasma

Chapter 3: Mysteries of Miasma

"What… is it?"

The caravan stood at what had once been the Abyssus Forest. Miranda posed the question as they all stared at the sight.

The forest's trees had been stripped of life, and there seemed to be only a narrow strip of land crossing the crater before them. Dead trees poked through the fog within the crater, and a wind blew through the place with such foulness that it made them wretch simply from the smell.

"What happened to the forest!" Kirsten cried, a slight bit of panic in her voice. It was there, only a week ago. She would often go to the forest in search of a stray cow, and she was there so often that this new world filled with Miasma only seemed the stranger with it gone.

Alexander took a step forward, bringing his large hand to his chin. "Perhaps…" He paused for a moment. "Perhaps there was an underground network of tunnels, of sorts. Then, when the meteor hit, the impact was deep enough to collapse them."

"So something as simple as an earthquake destroyed a whole forest?" Kirsten contended.

"Kirsten." Joshua spoke calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The forest was already home to many monsters. With the Miasma, it would have only become more dangerous. It may be a blessing that it's gone."

Kirsten shook her head, looking from him to the swirling mist covering the dead forest. "Damn the Miasma." She walked away from him, staring into the dull, lifeless world the Miasma had made.

Jake starred at the ground. He agreed with her. Part of his parents farm had been destroyed by the Miasma, and now his family would struggle with money, as well as the rest of the city at the shortage of food. There had been natural calamities before, but no one had ever expected anything like this Miasma.

Suddenly, Miranda spoke up. "But… what is that mist? It doesn't quite look like the normal Miasma… but it still… is so threatening."

"Yeah, not to mention the smell!" Cindy said, plugging her nose and waving her gloved hand in front of her face.

Rose eyed the group. It was a blessing that she and Alexander had been partners in the scholar academy. Many questions would need answering on this journey.

"I would assume the smell to be accompanied with the destruction of the forest. A variety of creatures resided in the woods, and many of them would have been killed. The smell is the rotting of those bodies."

There were a few gasps amongst them, while Jeff took the opportunity to gag melodramatically.

"And what do you think of the mist?" Joshua asked carefully.

Alexander eyed the mist skeptically. "It could be a number of things. It could be gasses that have escaped from underground. It could be another form of Miasma that has accumulated, or vapor that has been released from the foliage. It could simply be what fog looks like now that it has been mixed with the Miasma. But… judging from the way the plants are devoid of life, I suspect it to be highly toxic."

The caravan paused, eying each other wearily. The fastest route would have been through the forest; an alternate route would take days, if not a week. And that was time they could not afford.

"Aw, come on! The Miasma is plenty poisonous, and the crystals take care of that just fine, right? Why not this stuff?" Jeff said, marching toward the forest. "Let's go!"

"But wait!" Miranda shouted, her hands clasped around the crystal hanging at her neck. "Even if the crystals ward away the poison, is the path safe after everything's collapsed still?"

They paused for a moment, eyeing the path ahead.

"It's true, the structural integrity may not be sound. But even so, this seems to be the only road that is intact, and we may not find another like this for some time, if at all. We must cross." Alexander said.

"But… do we really _**have**_ to go to Daemon's Court?"

Joshua frowned. "Yes, we do. The whole world is dealing with the Miasma, not just us. We have valuable information: information that will save countless lives. It's not our right to choose who gets to live and die. We have to give everyone a chance.

"Has anyone ever been to 'Daemon's Court'?" The caravan shook their heads. "Then how can we possibly know what it's like? All we've heard are rumors. The name 'Daemon's Court' is only a nickname!"

"Yes, indeed. Its true name is 'Kyoto's Court'." Alexander added.

"Right. So we'll proceed. We'll keep the wagon toward the back of the crystal's protection, and then the rest of us will keep toward the front to be sure it's safe." Joshua finished. He glanced at the unsure faces of some of the caravanners, and hoped he looked as sure of everything as he sounded.

The caravan moved cautiously into the mist. The crystal's barrier held true, and while the mist curled at the edges and the horrible wind still chilled their skin, they were able to move forward a little more confidently.

"Joshua." Kirsten spoke from her position leading the papaomus. He stopped and turned expectantly. "Look." She pointed upward. The mist swirled above them as it had done earlier, only now it had taken on a yellow color. "What do you think it means?"

"I think… I'm not the right person to ask. Jake, Alexander, come over here." They did so obediently, the rest of the caravan following suit as the chalice was moved.

"Is something amiss?" Alexander asked immediately. Jake was not paying any attention, simply staring at the crystal.

"The mist is yellow. Could it mean anything?" Kirsten asked, still disturbed.

Before Alexander could say a word, Jake spoke up. "The crystal's glowing. It flashed only a moment ago and has been bright ever since." He held out the chalice for examination.

"Could the mist just be yellow from the light of the crystal?" Joshua asked.

Alexander stepped back, and exchanged a glance with Rose. "I'm sorry to say that this phenomenon is beyond my knowledge. The crystals' natural response to drive away evil has confounded scholars for centuries. They have unique properties that are difficult to explain and simplify to any degree. For now, if there has been any activity from the crystal, all we can safely assume is that it is protecting us in some form."

"Agreed. Shall we now proceed?" Rose asked, gesturing forward with a bit of impatience.

The caravan shifted their gazes to the ground. So far, they had left it up to the Yukes to explain everything for them, while Rose and Alexander were as unfamiliar to this world of miasma as they were.

"I'm sorry." Kirsten murmured. Rose turned, surprised. "We've placed most the burden on you two, when it's not just yours."

"Don't apologize. I find great pleasure in being able to make myself useful." Rose assured her.

"Yes, indeed. Although it is perplexing to have my knowledge tested so, feel free to ask as many questions as you please." Alexander said.

Kirsten took a long look at them for a moment, then put on a small smiled and nodded.

They continued on, following where the remaining stone path took them. Finally, they emerged from the eerie mist to find vast plain stretch before them.

"This must be the Plains of Fum." Joshua said, looking at a map. Jeff quickly snatched it from him.

"Daemon's Court is only a few miles northeast of here! Let's get moving!" He said excitedly.

Rose smacked his hand and took the map from him. "This is no fieldtrip."

"But… aren't you scared of Daemon's Court, Jeff?" Miranda asked him in a quiet voice.

"Naw, even if those rumors ARE true, I can take 'em all!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"We're assuming that the Court still stands. According to our information, their people thought little of crystals, let alone using them as symbols and monuments as our culture has done." Rose said.

"Well… Maybe we could wait?" Miranda pressed hopefully, glancing around at individual faces.

Rose shook her head. "We need to be moving." Miranda's face fell.

"Wait, no. She's right." Everyone turned to look at Joshua. "We've traveled long without stopping, even at night. While we may be able to catch some sleep on the caravan, we're working our papaomus into the ground. It's still morning; we can stop for lunch and rest for a while before heading to Daemon's Court."

Rose hesitated, then, after exchanging a glance with Alexander, nodded. The whole group sighed with relief.

"Darn. I wanted to work my halberd arm some more!" Jeff whined. Cindy smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we can spare in the meantime. Let's get some sleep first though." Jeff wrinkled his nose, but agreed.

They worked methodically, each taking a job. The exhausted papaomus was unhitched and tethered where he could munch idly on the green grasses the Plains of Fum boasted. They built a fire for the salt pork, and while Kirsten set to cooking it, the Yukes laid out their bedrolls and told her to wake them when lunch was prepared.

Regardless of their want for rest, they all felt uneasy. Unproductive. They ate quietly and slept fitfully. Finally, in the mid-afternoon, they decided to head out again.

A worn trail presented itself early on, and soon they were making up for lost time.

"How much longer?" Jeff asked for the third time. Jake sighed.

"Less then a mile. We're almost there."

"That's what you said last time!"

"That's because you asked two minutes ago…"

Kirsten shook her had at the squabbling pair, and eyed Miranda. The Clavat walked with her hands clutching the collar of her jacket and her teeth clenched. Before she could go to her, Rose precipitated at her side.

"Miranda." She spoke softly. "What seems to be amiss?"

Miranda hesitated. "Well… It's just… I've heard that…"

"Yes?"

"The people of Daemon's Court are supposed to be all bloodthirsty, worse than monsters. Why must we go?"

Rose sighed. "Miranda, we have already discussed this. All we know are rumors."

"But-"

Miranda didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. As Daemon's Court came into view, the roar of a crowd filled the silence. The caravan halted.

"They're _alive_!"


	4. Chapter 4:Entering the Court of Demons

_**I'll be changing the dimensions of Daemon's Court to a larger scale to suit the purposes of the story. It'll be a bit different but essentially the same sort of landscape. **_

_**All rights go to Square, I own** **nothing.**_

Chapter 4: Entering the Court of Demons

"Guys... It looks like all the rumors were true...!" Miranda whispered as she starred out the caravan window.

"Shh! Get down!" Rose muttered back. Miranda quietly obeyed, ducking underneath the blanket with the four other caravanners. They were all clutching their weapons tightly, waiting for any sort of signal.

Joshua led the caravan up to the gates slowly, drawing his cloak in a bit tighter as he eyed the Lilty guards pacing the high walls of the Court.

"Come on... hurry up! I want to knock some heads!" Jeff grumbled as he shifted uneasily within the cramped caravan.

"Stop moving! You're going to give us away! I'm in the same armor as you so don't you even start whining!" Cindy grumbled back.

"Halt!" A booming voice said, a slight echo resounding from underneath his helm. The whole caravan became still. "Selkie! What is your business here?"

"I'm a traveling merchant from Rebena Te Ra, here to sell my wears." Joshua said, plastering on as honest a face as he could.

"Is. That. So." The guardsmen said unbelievingly, shifting his lance into both hands. "And how does a simple merchant travel around with this poisonous mist clouding the air?"

Joshua felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. This was the risky part: carrying something around as valuable as a crystal, especially now that they were known to ward off miasma. If they released such information to greedy guardsmen, there was no telling what would happen.

"Well, with this." He pulled the red crystal from under his shirt, showing it off hesitantly.

The guard took a step forward with a bit of astonishment. "Why... that's QUITE the crystal you've got there..." He glanced at the guards on the wall, who had also taken noticed of the glimmering shard, and gave them a curt nod. Joshua shifted uneasily as they disappeared from sight.

"This is it." Rose murmured. "Have you all your weapons? And all the crystals have been dipped in the Myrrh? Jeff?"

"Yup." Jeff whispered with a bit of excitement.

Rose breathed a nervous sigh. "Alright."

"Mr. Merchant, you may proceed." The Lilty said, gesturing Joshua in with uncharacteristic welcome as the large gate rose.  
Joshua took a few hesitant steps, giving the papaopamus plenty of rein as he walked through the gates.

"Now!" The guard yelled, a dozen soldiers swarming Joshua. "Whoever delivers the crystal to Emperor Kyoto will receive a promotion and a raise, haha!"

"Dammit!" Joshua yelled, pulling out his twin swords from beneath his cloak. From the roof, Kirsten threw off the tarp that had been concealing her and Alexander and immediately knocked a few arrows.

"Alright, let's go!" Jeff cheered, leaping from the back of the caravan, the others shuffling out behind him. "Hey! Over here!"

"Yeah! Pick on someone your own size!" Cindy called out after him, joining the fight with the same amount of enthusiasm. The Lilties were a whirlwind amongst the unsuspecting guards, fighting together seamlessly. Their ambush had been countered with the caravan's own.

Meanwhile, Rose held back by the papaopamus (as her primary job was as a white mage) and watched the fight scene.

Kirsten sent a volley of arrows down at the guards, most clattering painlessly against their thick armor. However, Alexander cast his Fire spells, heating that same armor, causing the guards begin to jump voluntarily into the moat. As they did so, steam began to rise and create a mist around the gate.

"Get down!" Rose yelled to the two on the roof as she tugged at the papaopamus's reins. A flaming guard was running straight for the wagon.

Kirsten gracefully jumped from the roof with Alexander clumsily following behind. As soon as the two had cleared the roof Rose slapped the beast on her rump, sending her away from the court and safely into the Miasma. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the guard tripped, falling on his face and finally employing the "stop, drop, and roll" method.

Jake smashed his shield into the nearest guard, grimacing as he did so. This was their worst case scenario, especially since none of them had actually fought against trained soldiers before except for Jeff and Cindy. Jake watched the two of them a bit uneasily. They were so comfortable fighting against them—actual _people_. Granted, their father had enrolled them in the knight academy on top of learning the blacksmith trade, but it all just seemed too natural for them. These were people—with lives and jobs and families. They weren't like the monsters they had fought previously.

He threw his shield up against yet another spearhead, using the blunt of his blade to topple the man over. He sighed, he had loved their origin plan.

"Just try to scare them off; the magic will probably accomplish just that in no time. We just need to find the Emperor." Joshua had said.

_'Right._' Jake thought. The guards only looked greedily at the crystals around their necks, wanting whatever reward would come with taking them. He carefully felt for his own tucked under his shirt, finding assurance in the life-saving properties that it boasted and the selflessness behind their mission there.

"Ah!" Distracted, Jake felt the edge of a spear slice into his sword arm. Joshua immediately tackled the guard, sending him back towards the gate mechanism. Enraged, the Lilty threw back his spear, cutting the rope that had kept the gate suspended, and ran for Joshua. Miranda intercepted the Lilty, catching the spear with her katana and throwing it from his grasp. She whipped around to look with horror at Jake's bleeding arm.

"Kirsten! Get him out of here!" Joshua yelled. Kirsten ducked around the guards and shuffled Jake out of the area.

"Wait!" Rose called desperately, charging her Cure spell. She cast it on the running pair, knitting up the wound as best she could from afar.

"Split up!" Joshua called, edging away from the now-closed gate.

"We'll hold 'em off!" Cindy called back. Somehow, between the mist of the coordinated spinning and twirling, she and Jeff managed to work in a high five of agreement.

Rose and Alexander nodded to Joshua and Miranda. "Go." They said in unison. Joshua grabbed Miranda by the arm and took off into the East part of town, a Fire spell separating them from the fight.

"Jeff, Cindy!" Rose called. The Lilties looked over expectantly. "Protect us." She looked at Alexander, who smirked beneath his helm as Rose put her paw against his. The Lilties obeyed wordlessly, taking on the four remaining guards with pleasure.

"Now, behind us!"

"Firaga!" Alexander set the area up in flames with Rose's added magical power, the Lilties looking in awe at the magical display.

"Why didn't ya just do that before?" Jeff asked, furrowing his brow.

"Never mind that; we must leave!" Rose said.

They used the flames as a distraction, taking off down the street into an array of buildings, quickly finding an empty stall to hide behind.

From behind the counter they could hear the guards clamoring, yelling to each other to "Find them!" and to various citizens to "Move aside!" as they kicked up a trail of dust behind them. After a few minutes, the caravanners exchanged glances with each other.

"I think the coast is clear." Cindy said, peaking around a barrel.

"Alright, let's go!" Jeff exclaimed, marching out onto the street, the others following hesitantly behind.

"We must locate the city's crystal." Alexander murmured as they ambled through the street. All around them, the Lilty citizens were giving the group strange looks, taking a moment from their shopping to stare while the venders tried to regain their attention.

"Well, why don't we just ask someone? Hey!" Cindy called to passerby. "Where's this place's crystal?" The Lilty woman simply stared at the two tall, Yuke figures standing behind them. Impatient, Cindy waved her hand in front of her face.

She frowned. "What do you think you're _doing_ taking them through a public place like this?" She huffed.

Cindy took a step back, astonished. "Huh?"

"You're guards, aren't you?" She asked, looking at their weapons and armor. "You should know better than to drag the Emperor's enemies through a _market_, of all places!"

Cindy blinked, completely confused by all she was saying. Carefully, Rose touched the tip of her finger to the back of Cindy's neck.  
_'Repeat after me.'_ She said telepathically to Cindy. _'I-'_

_"I apologize, Ma'am! We're on our way to the arena, but we're horribly late, and this is the fastest route we could take. I assure you, they pose no threat to anyone."_

The woman narrowed her eyes at the two. "Well, you two young soldiers had better learn to keep to protocol more often, but for now I'll forgive you. _Just. This. Once._ Now get that scum out of my sight!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jeff piped. "Com'on!" He grabbed Alexander by the paw with his free hand and marched off, leading them around a corner into an empty alleyway, out of the woman's sight.

"What was that lady's problem?" Cindy asked, knitting her brow.

Rose sighed. "It would seem that you two have been far too sheltered within the peaceful city of Rebena Te Ra..."

"Huh?" Jeff said.

Alexander shook his head. "While the four races may live at peace with one another in our city, the world outside is very different—opposite, even."

"What... do you mean?" Cindy said carefully.

"Many Lilties have begun to think themselves superior. The evidence is especially clear in this area, where the Liltian Emperor has taken control of the area and enslaved the local Clavat population. Other places, rumors have begun to circulate that the Selkies are being forced from one city after another for disdain of their race, and may have to build a settlement of their very own, much like we Yukes have done in the creation of Shella. However, even after taking this step, the Lilties still revere Yukes as a threat, and, therefore, enemies, as you have just witnessed..." Alexander sighed deeply. "Yes, the world is in turmoil, but the Miasma is not solely culpable."

Cindy turned to Rose. "So, that's why you had me say all that stuff?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Yes... we must try to not attract attention while we are in the Court; it is much too dangerous here to do so."

"So..." Cindy murmured. "What you're saying is that we have to move around a lot more carefully, right?" Rose nodded.

"Well, that's no fun!" Jeff whined.

"I have told you before, this is not a fieldtrip!" Rose scolded.

Jeff pouted. "Yeah, I know... but, hey! How do you guys know so much anyway?"

Rose paused, then let off a little laugh. "The answer is simple. Yukes simply do not revere physical bodies in the same way as the other races. Instead, we have modified our physical selves to more worthily serve our magical prowess, so our brains develop at a much higher rate, allowing us to begin our studies at a much earlier age. By the time we were five years of age, we had the mental capacity of a normal fifteen year old, and from that age, we have travelled abroad to further our studies, particularly in the Yuke city of Shella."

"So... you guys are actually, like, OLD?" Jeff asked, his eyes growing large.

"Er... yes. I... suppose you could interpret it in that manner." Alexander said.

"Wow!" Jeff said, rocking back on his haunches.

"...In any case, I propose that we form a plan of some sort before we begin our search again." Rose said. The others nodded in agreement. "Alright..."

-:_:-

"There. That should do it." Kirsten said, finishing the knot on Jake's bandage. "Luckily, Rose managed to throw out a Cure before we separated; it's started to close up already."

Jake smiled. "Thanks." From their position between the outer wall and a building, they were both safe and vulnerable. Jake glanced up nervously as another set of guards ran along the wall. "We need to get out of here..." He murmured.

Kirsten frowned. "And go where?" She muttered. "We're literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. If we try to leave, we're going to get caught-we just stand out too much. We all have crystals, but the only gates have been sealed shut, not to mention the guards everywhere. I'm surprised we haven't been caught already, being right underneath the wall!"

Jake's eyes lit up. "Maybe that's just it! We're right under their noses, so we haven't been caught! If we just keep moving along the wall, maybe we can slip out through the gate when they're not looking. They have to fix the mechanism sometime, right?"

"There's just one problem with your little plan...There's a moat in the way, remember? There will be no "slipping out."" Kirsten said, crossing her arms. Jake's face fell. "Listen... I'm sorry, but we have to be realistic here. This whole thing was a bad idea in the first place. Who'd ever listen to us? Not some fancy-pants emperor, that's for sure!"

"Wait, no, that IS it!" Jake exclaimed. Kirsten gave him a questioning look. "We need to talk to the Emperor. Obviously, these guards won't listen to us... but, maybe, just maybe, the Emperor will. After all, the Emperor won't be so easily enticed by the crystals, since he's already rich."

Kirsten cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if your logic really makes sense at all, but that's the only option we have right now besides staying here. And… it's the only thing that will get these guards off our tail... Alright, come on, let's go." She helped Jake up off the ground, looking carefully at his arm as she did so. "Can you fight like that?"

"Huh? Oh, my arm? Yeah, it's fine; it's just my sword-arm." At Kirsten's resulting look, Jake explained. "Oh, uh, in this case I'd... rather use my shield. It's just… they're not monsters, you know?"

Kirsten shook her head. "May as well be, attacking us like that. Just... try not to get anymore injuries, okay?" Jake nodded. "Oh, and back me up, Mr. I-don't-want-to-hurt-anybody." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, well, I can do _that_."


	5. Chapter 5: Into Action

Chapter Five: The Turning Point

"I don't like this place…" Miranda murmured uneasily. She and Joshua were walking through what appeared to be a labor-orientated section of the Court. Hammers wailed against various sorts of metal, and chickens clucked loudly from their wire containments. Some people milled about, attending to their various tasks while others simply sat on the ground, staring blankly at their feet.

"Do you think everyone else is okay…?" She continued.

Joshua peered around from underneath his hood. No one seemed to be paying much attention to them. "I'm sure they're all fine. Kirsten and Jake got away soon enough to have the least possibility of being pursued, and between the siblings' brawn and the Yukes' brains, I'm sure they're holding up just fine as well."

Miranda nodded, then gasped. "What about the papaopamus?! What if some monsters-" Joshua gave her a pointed look, and immediately she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Joshua sighed. Miranda was borderline panicking when she knew she didn't need to be. It... was just the implications of the place. Their parents had told them scary stories of Daemon's Court since they were little, and other adults had carried on the tradition, only… the older they became the stories were told with a more grave conduct than before. Joshua had thought he had grown out of it, but now that he was actually within the place known as "Daemon's Court," it just felt ominous. The citizens appeared just like any other working people, yet they seemed hollow. Stone-faced. Perhaps Miranda was perfectly justified. Perhaps she could sense something he couldn't.

"Miranda?" Joshua started. She removed her hands and took a deep breath before she turned to look at him. "Why did you volunteer for the Caravan?"

She blinked, then turned to stare at her feet. "Well… I have three older brothers, and they always pick on me… call me a crybaby, even when I would beat them in swordfights. I always felt like I couldn't be good enough... So, I guess I volunteered to prove to them that I was strong... That I wasn't a crybaby."  
"That's all?" Joshua said slowly, eyeing the shimmering crystal that she instinctively held within her grasp.  
Miranda gave him a confused look, as though she hadn't thought it over much beforehand. "I guess… when the Miasma came, I just got this really bad feeling. I was really scared. My parents tried to tell me that the Crystal was protecting us-and I knew that-but... I just couldn't shake the feeling." Miranda's gaze drifted, and she suddenly became very quiet. Joshua stared at her for a moment before deciding to leave well enough alone, and resumed his attention to the streets.

So far, it seemed as though the guards didn't suspect them to come this direction. '_Or...' _Joshua glanced at the solemn faces of the people. _'...They didn't want to come here.' _

As he scanned his surroundings, he noticed that, up ahead, a Clavat woman was struggling with a large crate while a dark-haired child followed her with his own load. Despite his own warnings to keep low, Joshua ran forward to help shoulder the load, Miranda looking a bit shocked as she came back to reality. The woman started, but soon realized that he was trying to help, and pointed out the destination of the goods—a shack with a curtain drawn across the doorway—murmuring her thanks.

"I'm... sorry." She said. "I thought you were a thief. Thank you..." Joshua supplied his name, and the woman nodded. "Lisa." Meanwhile, her son stared up at the Selkie with narrowed eyes.

"Whatdoyawant?" He muttered. But as Joshua tried to explain, the boy shook his head. "Forget it!" He yelled, running past another curtain and out of sight. Joshua blinked and turned to Lisa as Miranda came up behind him, and got his first good look at her.

Her face was ashen, with dark bags under her tired eyes. Though the child was only about seven, she looked old beyond her years. Her dark hair lacked a youthful luster. And... she, too, seemed hollow.

"Don't judge him. The poor child..." She said, and her eyes unfocused as though she wasn't completely in the present. "He has a right to be angry... you see, his father... was murdered."

Miranda drew back her breath. "Oh my!"

"Murdered...?" Joshua asked, his expression inquiring.

"By the emperor, in the arena. He was-" She shook herself, meeting their gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling strangers all this..." But Joshua urged her on, keen on learning her story. So, she continued.

When the miasma had come, the Emperor's Court had been cut off from the slave village by landslides. To those of the Court, the slaves had been sources of both labor and entertainment-they were their gladiators.

The miasma had brought greater chaos than any could have imagined, as the emperor felt restricted for the first time during his reign. Suddenly, the storehouses felt sparse, despite the reassurances of his councilors, and food underwent rationing-unless, of course, one had money.

Then the idea of the empire itself crumbled, as, of course, Emperor Kyoto could not send out any battalions to take new lands or control the ones he had. In one fowl swoop, all he had was limited to the walls of his court, without so much as the dignity of having a greater nation take it from him. No, instead, it was nature's doing, the force that any man with power always feels he can control despite the circumstance.

With all the stress compacting in such a short time, the Emperor needed to vent his frustrations. So, he began by weeding out those of no use.

"My husband was a miner." Lisa murmured. "And, with no mountain route available through the miasma, Emperor Kyoto decided that the miners were no longer needed." A tear fell as her voice began to shake, and she managed, "My husband... he was sent to the arena... along with his whole company!" She sobbed, and Miranda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Joshua shifted uncomfortably, and peeked around the curtain. _'These people...'_ he thought. _'They've all had so much taken from them.'_ He turned back to the crying woman, and spoke softly, "Were those of other trades taken?" She gave a nod, and he took one last glance at the street. He placed a hand on her other shoulder and spoke seriously. "Lisa." She rubbed her eyes and finally focused on his face. "We're here to try to help you-all of you. Do you understand?"

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit. "I... I am not sure. But you... there's something different, I'm sure."

"Yes." Miranda said. "We need to speak with the Emperor. We were hoping to talk with the soldiers, but-"

"-But that's no longer an option." Joshua said. "We need to speak with the Emperor himself." Lisa nodded, mystified but understanding at least the gist of things.

"The Emperor's house is not in this district. No, it's northeast of here, in the noble district. You'll recognize it by the ornate bridge that crosses the surrounding moat. ...Oh! There is one thing, that I forgot to mention." Joshua and Miranda both looked at her expectantly. "Before the miasma came... A giant crystal shard crashed into the Emperor's gardens. I'd never seen anything like it."

They both looked at her, startled, testing the words "giant crystal shard" on their tongues, and found them strange.

"Thank you, for all the information you've given us." Miranda said with a bow.

The woman nodded and wished them well, but just as they turned to leave a voice piped from behind them.

"So, you're going to help us?" The child asked, still somewhat uncertain about the two strangers.

Joshua nodded. "We're going to try."

The boy stepped forward, and bowed to him. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Joshua bowed back, and he and Miranda left the shack with determination driving every step.

-:_:-

"Understood?" Rose said. The Lilty siblings nodded enthusiastically, responding, "Yes, Ma'am!" habitually.

"Good." She and Alexander moved into an alcove within the dark alleyway while they marched back onto the street to collect information on the crystal. Rose gave a little laugh as she and Alexander sat across from each other, crossing her legs and webbing her fingers together to match his position. "It has been a while, since we have used this spell."

Alexander smiled. "Indeed, it has."

-:_:-

As a soldier shuffled along the street, Kirsten knocked an arrow, only to have Jake grab her shoulder.  
"Don't-!" He said, with Kirsten attempting to shrug off his hand.

"I'm _not_." She said, giving him a pointed look. Jake gave her a look back, and with a sigh she lowered her bow. "Why even be on the caravan if you're not willing to hurt anybody anyway...?" She muttered to herself, but Jake overheard, and took a step back. He blinked rapidly a few times, then lowered his gaze.

"I-" He started.

"Never mind! Ugh, so, what's _your_ plan, then?"

"Er...! Well..." Kirsten fiddled impatiently with her arrow. "We could cause a distraction. It-it looks like we're some sort of storage area; I recognize the grain silos." He chanced a glance around the corner of the building to get a better look at their surroundings. "There are a lot of barrels and crates on the other side of the path. I could sneak around and push them over and-"

"-And you'll get caught for sure." Kirsten said. Jake breathed a sigh of disappointment. "But you do have something here." She took her own look at the stacked barrels, then retreated back into the alley. "Okay, I'll tell you what. I'm more agile than you, so _I'll_ go around and knock them over. I saw some more boxes next to them, so I'll be able to climb up them, then get onto the overhang. That way, I'll just be able to creep on top the battlements and meet you in that marketplace. With the crowds, we'll be harder to spot and have more places to hide." Jake mumbled something about going that direction in the first place, receiving a punch in the shoulder in return. "_You're_ going to have to get there on your own, though." Jake nodded, fingering the pommel of his sword uncertainly. "But no matter what, _don't_ get caught." She took his hand and wrapped his fingers firmly around the handle. "Got it?"

"Got it." He said, tightening his grip for affirmation. Kirsten eyed him uncertainly still, then disappeared behind the buildings. A few minutes later, she reappeared by the food storage (though Jake noted the undeniable sound of metal meeting metal) and motioned for him to step back further. With a deep breath, she shoved against the barrels, and as soon as she heard the clamoring of armor, she threw herself up onto the overhang. Jake turned to sneak around behind the buildings, but just as he took his first step, he heard the sound of wood splintering. He whipped back around to see that the overhang had given out under Kirsten's weight, and she fell onto another stack of barrels, toppling those over as well.

"Alright, who's there?" One of the soldiers shouted. Kirsten shot an arrow at him, only to have it glance off his armor. Another man grabbed her harshly by the arm, yanking her into the street.

"Now, why don't you-" He was cut off by the shield that collided with his back, but was undeterred, and took his lance and shoved the butt of it into Jake's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Other soldiers then arrived, and each took an arm of the Clavat, while several restrained Kirsten, who was kicking and biting at the Lilties.

"Hey..." One of them said. "Aren't these two part of the group that stormed the gates? Their descriptions match." Another took a step forward, examining them closer.

"Yes... indeed they do." He smirked. "Well, we already know our orders for when we find them. Men! Take them to the arena! They're going to do a bit of public service for their crimes." They all burst into laughter, a sickening, blood draining noise. Jake looked at Kirsten, his eyes full of fright and his face pale.

_"Arena?"_ He mouthed to her. She gave what she could of a shrug, then glanced between the soldiers, mouthing back, _"We'll be fine."_

But he wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evils of the Court

Chapter Six: The Evils of the Court

Jake and Kirsten were shoved through the streets to the arena, but not before one of the guards could give a courtly bow and announce, "Ladies and gentlemen! There will be a _special_ show held in the arena this afternoon; don't plan on missing it!" And as the words left his mouth, Jake paled.

They were then thrown into a cell under the arena just as gruffly, even as Jake protested.

"Wait!" He yelled after them. "You don't understand, we're here to help-with the Miasma!"

He was ignored.

"Don't even bother." Kirsten said coolly, leaning up against the wall of the cell. "They won't listen to us. They're just like the ones at the gate," She paused, then whispered, "We're just lucky they didn't find our crystals."

Jake shifted uneasily, running through the scenario in his mind. The crystals would likely have been sold at black market, and would've exchanged hands with random, greedy people instead of going to the new caravans that would need them. And if they lost any of them, that would be it.

The Crystals were special, unlike any common crystals, as were the ones in store below the castle. These Crystals had been said to be shards of the Great Crystal, given by the Goddess to the Star Singers. Over the years, these Crystals were gathered and kept safe by the kings of Rebena Te Ra. Of all the great store of crystals, they were the only ones that kept the miasma at bay. A few others were tested, but they quickly lost their protective quality, and the testers suffocated.

And so, the Crystals were entrusted to them, instead of a Moogle. The caravan was formed in a balanced way of the youth of Rebena Te Ra (many of the soldiers had suffocated outside the city). They chose two sorcerers and scholars, two soldiers, an adventurer, one of the King's own ambassadors, a tailor, and... him. Why him? He disliked conflict, and his physical ability severely lacked in this field. Sure, he knew about the land and the plants, but the Miasma didn't seem to affect them the way they'd expected. So, what, then? Was he simply one of the only ones to volunteer?

Maybe.

"...I volunteered for the caravan because I wanted to protect the people I loved." Kirsten looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"Earlier," He started. "You asked why I joined the caravan: that's why. When the Miasma came, most of our farm became inaccessible, and with all my brothers, I wasn't really needed, being the youngest. I felt like… if I joined the caravan, it would be my way to contribute, and with all the people that died by unknowingly going outside the crystal boundary-and our home being so close to that boundary-I thought that, by joining the caravan, it would help keep my family safe. But, now that I think about it, and what you said, I don't know why they let me in."

Kirsten gave him a long look, his gaze shifting to the floor to avoid it. She sighed. "Hey, don't listen to what I said. This caravan wasn't based solely on fighting abilities in the first place, otherwise the whole thing would be made of soldiers. King Kolka and his attendants wanted a balanced group of people with varying abilities and backgrounds. Maybe your... _compassion_ toward others is just what this group needs to be able to help the other survivors."

"...You think?" He said, still uncertain. She gave him an affirmative nod.

"Absolutely." Jake gave her a grin, and murmured his thanks.

But the moment was short-lived. Two guards came clamoring down the corridor, opening the cell and grabbing at Kirsten, who prompted kicked him in the stomach and tried to run around the guard, only to be tackled to the floor by the second. The first stuck his spear in Jake's direction, saying, "Don't you go tryin' anythin', kid."

Jake gritted his teeth, eyeing Kirsten uncertainly as she struggled against the Lilty man, who proceeded to place cuffs on her wrists and pull her by the hair to a standing position.

"Grr... Kirsten!" He said, trying to get around the around the guard. The tip of his spear came an inch from his throat before he halted, and the guard pulled her kicking and screaming out of the cell.

"Hey, help me out here!" He said. The other guard gave Jake one last look before he turned and locked the door. Jake ran and thrashed against it, yelling after Kirsten. His only answer was an echo, and hearing the desperation in his own voice brought him to his knees.

"No..."

-:-

Joshua and Miranda stood before the great doors of the Emperor's mansion, inquiring an audience with the man. The guards eyed them skeptically, but allowed them in, much to their surprise and relief. These guards had more discipline, it seemed.

"Did you see it?" Miranda murmured to him as they were led through the halls.

Joshua nodded. The Crystal had nestled itself within the gardens, the plant life flourishing around it.

"It was different." She said absolutely. Joshua turned at the confidence in her voice.

"What?"

"It wasn't like the crystal in Rebena Te Ra, I'm sure of it."

Joshua didn't respond, instead mulling the idea in his mind. Different than the crystal that protected their own city? It didn't make sense.

"Entering the Grand Hall, ambassadors from Rebena Te Ra, Joshua Nune and Miranda Foster!" The guard announced.

The Emperor was a cross-looking man, a glare fixed on his face as they approached. His red face and beard didn't help his expression.

"What could Rebena Te Ra want _now_? We've signed your treaty, stayed off your lands. What?" He grumbled.

Of course, Emperor Kyoto couldn't help but hate Rebena Te Ra. Everywhere else, he'd managed him military might and crushed the resistance. But Rebena Te Ra was the Crystal Capitol, and their magic was exceptional because of it. He wouldn't dare challenge them—unless, of course, he wanted his armies to go up in flames.

"Emperor, certainly you've seen the Miasma, and heard of its effects," Joshua started.

"What of it?" Came another grumble. The guards seemed to tense at his voice, as if waiting for an order. They needed to end this quickly.

"Our scholars have predicted this coming, and have foreseen a counter. The myrrh-yielding trees of the land will provide our crystals with the power to repel the Miasma, it needs only be gathered. We-"

"You're so certain?" The Emperor leaned forward, concentrating his glare. Miranda shifted under his gaze, but continued to be silent as told.

"Such was recorded by one of our most respectable scholars, yes." The Emperor seemed to accept this answer (though not without a moment of hesitance), so Joshua continued. "We trust you've received our message and blueprints?"

"We have."

"And you've constructed a chalice?"

"Of course not."

Joshua took a step back, astonished. "But, it is necessary to have a vessel for the Crystal to gather the myrrh!"

Kyoto cocked his head to the side.

"So, you've brought a crystal after all?" Joshua pulled the shard from his shirt, but the Emperor did not appear pleased. In fact, he seemed only the more offended. "Now I am sure you've plotted to kill me."

"What?" Miranda squeaked, as the guards took another step forward.

"The King's message was the first indicator. Such pleasantries, such _camaraderie_. You were so certain we would cooperate." He scoffed. "Your underhandedness is appalling."

"But we didn't-"

"That crystal certainly has an enchantment! Why else would you offer such a gem?"

"We are not enemies!" Joshua insisted.

"But we are not allies either, and I've had enough of you! Guards, get them out of my sight! Make them leave the Court, one way or another!"

"Sir!"

-:-

Jeff and Cindy marched confidently down the street, the crowds making way for them as they went. It hadn't been hard for them to collect the information they needed: the citizens saw them as familiar Lilty faces, and gladly gave up their information. Now, they moved toward the Emperor's gardens to verify the gossip.

But, of course, both were a little disturbed by the Yukes following behind them.

They had come back to alley with their news, only to find it empty-until Rose's voice sounded from seemingly nowhere. The Lilties were astonished at the effectiveness of the spell they'd conjured—they had created a mystical cloak around themselves-combining the magical potential of their bodies and the charms of their spell-that completely veiled their appearance. Now, having their ethereal forms follow them felt like they were being haunted by a pair of ghosts.

"There it is!" Cindy said, her eyes wide. They left the path, rounding over to the giant hunk of Crystal. She turned behind her, where she expected the Yukes were, until they reappeared in front of her, hastily examining the Crystal. They moved to run their paws along the surface, only to recoil. The Lilties steadied their weapons.

"No, we are not harmed." Alexander assured them. More slowly now, he placed his hand on the surface, taking a deep breath. "Just... astounded."

Rose nodded. "Yes."

Cindy looked at each of their faces, eager for information, while Jeff pouted, thumping the ground with the butt of his lance.

"Weeeeeell?"

Rose hushed him, earning another frown. And, of course, not being able to see their facial expressions didn't help their curiosity either.

But the Yukes ignored them. So immediately they could tell that this Crystal housed a much different, stronger power than the crystals they knew and used for their magic. Then, there was something else. Something that stirred inside them as they interacted with it. Something holy and soothing. It felt almost warm, in feeling and emotion. To the Yukes, it was both strange and wonderful.

"Perhaps we should take a sample...!" Rose said with awe.

"We should not tamper with it. We do not know of the integrity of its structure."

"Yet it has supposedly fallen from the sky. Surely, it is strong enough." Alexander did not question this logic, so she chipped off a small portion and tucked it away.

"We will send the shard and our observations to Shella and compile our information with their vast libraries." Alexander said.

"_What _observations?" Jeff asked impatiently. But even as he stamped his foot, the large gates of the mansion creaked open, and they could hear Joshua's protests over the clamor of armor. Alexander and Rose immediately reactivated their spell, following the Lilties as they ran toward the sounds.

"Cin-!" Joshua immediately clamped his hand over Miranda's mouth as the guards growled at the newcomers.

"You two! Stop slacking off and get over here! Move!"

Jeff and Cindy immediately fell into line among the guards, sharing "this is too easy" looks with each other, and secretly exchanged a high-five. Upon only seeing the two of them, Joshua pulled a frown, while Miranda affixed her gaze on the Crystal as they passed. It was only broken when she felt a furry finger at the back of her neck.

_Is there no sign of Jake and Kirsten? _Miranda identified the voice in her head as Rose's, and shook her head, casting her gaze to her feet as they cast up the dust as they walked. _I see. Alexander and I shall search for them, then._ Miranda only seemed more concerned. _This area's magical properties seem to be enhanced by the presence of the Crystal. Our spells will hold. We shall be fine, and so will they._

And with that, they were gone.

-:-

"Let go of me!" Kirsten screamed as she was shoved onto a table. Clavatian assistants immediately proceeded to strap her down. "What are you doing?!"

"Really, dear," One of the women said. "Try not to focus on what it is we're doing. It'd be better if you didn't."

Then came the needles.

-:-

Everything was such a haze.

_'What is in my hand...? ...Oh, a sword. A weapon? Why would they… give me a weapon? ...What_... what?'

Kirsten held her head in her free hand as some abominable noise filled her senses, so loud that she fell to one knee. She cast her blurred gaze around the area, searching for the source, dizzying herself as she looked at walls circling around her.

Then she saw it.

In the center of the area was a monster. It was green-a Lizardman, perhaps? She couldn't see or think clearly enough to identify it, but she recognized the movement. It snarled at her, claw outstretched as it ran forward.

A sword may not have been Kirsten's first choice of weapon, but the creature was slow enough for her; she swiped at the arm and earned a satisfying cry from the Lizardman.

The cacophony of noises increased, causing her to stagger, but she didn't relent on her attack. This time the monster blocked with its own sword, making more noises at her, but she paid it no heed. She flailed her sword about, and though her limbs felt limp, she managed to slash it across the chest. The fiend stumbled back, and seemed ready to flee. She resolved not to let it. She cut its sword arm, causing the weapon to clatter to the ground. The clanging of the metal caused her to hold her throbbing head once again, and the creature used the chance to back away from her.

Then came a sharp gurgling sound. A bolt stuck from the Lizardman's back, and finally Kirsten thought someone was on her side. But as she turned her gaze upward, she only saw yet another monster. In fact, the whole area was surrounded by the armed monsters.

_'I have to... to get out of here.'_ She thought warily. The pain in her head was only worsening, and the Lizardman had fallen from the impact of the bolt. Best to finish now, while she could.

Resolutely, she took the sword and thrust it through its chest.

-:-

He wouldn't hurt her.

Even as she attacked him, as she cut him so willingly, Jake couldn't bring himself to fight back.

She'd looked so disheveled, with the bruises on her limbs, her matted hair and the sweat that dripped from her forehead. He'd rushed to help her, but something was just wrong about her.

Still, he'd refused to raise his sword-not to her. Not to the girl who'd been his neighbor for as long as he could remember, not to woman who was much more fit to the task of caravanning.

Even now, as the blood seeped from his chest and he breathed his last painful breath, his only regret was his own naivety.


End file.
